Битва за гору Хиджал
Для просмотра истории этого места смотрите Гора Хиджал и Битва за гору Хиджал (История Warcraft). Для информации о миссии из Warcraft III смотрите Сумерки Богов. |boss=Архимонд |type=Рейд |level=70+ |players=25 |key=Нет |faction=Песчаная Чешуя |bosses= }} Битва за гору Хиджал - это рейдовое подземелье на 25 игроков 70-го уровня, расположенное в Пещерах Времени. Сложность подземелья немного уступает сложности Черному Храму и является источником первых двух заготовок Тир 6. Убийство монстров и боссов в этом подземелье позволяет получать репутацию с фракцией Песчаная Чешуя. Доступ До обновления 2.4 на вход в подземелье требовалось выполнение задания . Сейчас это задание можно выполнить в игре, но в подземелье можно попасть и не выполняя его. Если до обновления 3.0.2 персонаж выполнил это задание (или принял но не завершил его) также давался великий подвиг " "(после установки дополнения Wrath of the Lich King). Журнал подземелий В глубине Пещер Времени пробудился Ноздорму, предводитель стаи бронзовых драконов, которые испокон веков оберегали лабиринты времени и следили за хрупким равновесием. '' ''Впрочем, не для всех принципы баланса и неприкосновенности истории — святыня. Драконы Бесконечности и их прислужники в бездумном стремлении изменить прошлое, настоящее и будущее раз за разом совершают нападения на пути времени Азерота. Равновесие времен в опасности, и если не спасти прошлое, то... не будет и будущего.Битва за гору Хиджал Разговор с лидерами на базах Механика прохождения подземелья немного отличается от привычных прохождений. Для того, чтобы начать сражение необходимо подойти к соответствующему лидеру, на каждой базе свой лидер: на базе людей - Леди Джайна Праудмур, на базе орков - Тралл. После разговора с лидером начинается отсчет волн противников, в каждой волне 10-15 противников; сложность волн будет постепенно увеличиваться. Каждый раз после уничтожения восьмой волны будет появляться босс. После убийства каждого босса, для запуска новых волн необходимо подходить к лидеру на базе. После убийства двух боссов на базе Альянса, необходимо также подойти к Джайне Праудмур, которая позволит запускать волны на базе орков. После защиты базы Альянса на пути к базе Орды появятся рудники для шахтеров, которые смогут выкопать редкие камни. Обитатели подземелья * Поганище * Древни * Банши * Бронзовые драконы (два, Индорми и Тайдорму) * Культисты * Некрорахниды * Стражи ужаса * Владыка судеб (один, Каз'рогал) * Повелитель ужаса (один, Анетерон) * Дриады * Дворфы * Эредар (один, Архимонд) * Охотники Скверны * Ледяные змеи * Горгульи * Вурдалаки * Высшие эльфы * Люди * Инферналы * Лич (один, Лютый Хлад) * Ночные эльфы * Орки * Властитель преисподней (один, Азгалор) * Крысы (зверьки) * Скелеты маги * Скелеты воины * Скелеты * Духи волков * Таурены * Тролли * Элементали воды * Духи Боссы * Лютый Хлад * Анетерон * Каз'рогал * Азгалор * Архимонд Монстры Волны монстров Волны монстров будут появляться каждые 2 минуты, если не убита предыдущая волна, или появится автоматически, после смерти последнего монстра предыдущей волны. Все монстры, кроме летающих танчатся танком, в случае, если кроме мили в группе никого нету, и летающих монстров можно опустить на землю, прячась с линии атаки, чтобы они спустились на землю. Содержание волн Таблица ниже наглядно отображает содержание волн. Все монстры кроме гаргулий прибегают постоянно на вход к базе; гаргульи при спавне появляются в тылу базы и нападают на защитников, будьте внимательны, из-за них может погибнуть Тралл, если вовремя их не убить. Подсказки в прохождении The following tips apply to all bosses in Mount Hyjal: *The boss appears 3 minutes after the 8th trash wave (or after the last mob of the 8th wave is dead if three minutes aren't over yet) *A raid which successfully kills the trash waves is always also capable of killing the boss (no special raid composition is required) *The bosses can be delayed indefinitely by three rogues using Distract to give the raid time out of combat to rez and drink. When distracting, it seems that staying at the side of the boss and also placing the distracts at his side decreases the chance for resists *The boss needs only one tank, although some fights may require additional tanks for adds *Due to various AoE abilities, the raid must usually spread out. It's good standard practice to put all ranged damage dealers and healers well distributed in a wide circle around the main tank position Добыча Изменения в обновлениях * * Внешние ссылки Категория:Битва за гору Хиджал Категория:Рейды The Burning Crusade Категория:Рейды Категория:The Burning Crusade